When We Were Young
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: It's two years before Voldemort's first downfall and Hogwarts is in distress. Can Lily and James fall in love before its too late? Set from June 1975 to October 31st, 1981.  In the process of being re-edited and uploaded!  CONTAINS THE REMNANTS OF THE OLD TEARS TO ROSES! Read and Review!
1. YOU ARE MY HOPE

**EDITED! (18/07/2012) **

**-July 17th, 1976-**

**Timeline: Directly following the events in Chapter 28 of the Order of the Phoenix. The fifth years have just finished their DADA exam and Snape just called Lily a Mudblood. **

**Also, I decided today with a little assistance from DarkDramaLady to just overlap this story with this new version and post another story with the old stuff. So any updates coming from here will be the new and improved version. For the first few chapters, I'll mostly just take what I had and upgrade it to fit the new plot.**

**Anything after this, if not otherwise indicated, is not changed. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Violet Sky**

'_I don't need help from filthy Mudblood's like her!'_

'Lily! Lily, wait up!'

Lily ignored them; swallowing back tears and hiccoughs as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She passed Marlene McKinnon on the way through the Charms corridor, but didn't stop for sediments. She needed a place to hide, and fast. Nothing they could say would make this hurt go away, or even lessen enough to stop her from sobbing.

'Lils, please-please stop!'

She jumped up another staircase, spotting an open broom closet on that floor. Lily pushed past an entire group of Hufflepuff fourth years and let the darkness swallow her.

She finally let herself go, and fat, wet tears fell quietly onto folded arms. He was the only thing she had from home, and now even that was gone.

And that Potter! He was the reason Severus said that, that awful word. It was his entire fault!

Lily coughed violently, tears scrambling down her cheeks, and silently, a broom swayed in the darkness, taking its bucket and mop along with it- falling with a slap on her shaking knees.

'Lily? You in here?'

Lily cursed silently, using her wand to hover the accused back to its spot in the crammed cupboard. She hastily wiped the tears from her school robes and sat up, watching the heavy, wooden door creak to opening.

'Thank goodness,' Mary Macdonald said hurriedly, pulling her into a tight hug, then held her at arm's length. 'Merlin, Lils. I'm… so sorry. Please let me do something for you.'

'We could cover your Prefect duties for tonight,' Alice Hunter, another one of my friends suggested from behind Mary. 'And you could just tuck into bed?'

'I don't need to be treated as a child.' She said quickly, looking down again to hide her face. Mary huffed.

'Come on. You will, no listen to me.' Mary said, lifting her chin so she was facing her. 'You will pay attention. You just finished an O.W.L exam. Rest. Study for Transfiguration, I know your worst at that. Or so help me if I hear different Lily Evans.'

Lily scowled, shoving her off and walking stiffly away. Alice attempted to follow her, but Mary's long arm held her back.

'It's best if you just leave her be.' Lily heard her whisper as they walked in the opposite direction.

Lily walked sullenly away, just barely able to constrain herself before bursting out in a hiccoughing sprint through the empty Hogwarts halls.

…

'You think she'll be alright?' a soft voice whispered.

Lily sighed. Of course they'd be fussing when she just wanted to be alone. Couldn't they see that? Lily just wanted to grieve, and sleep for a very long time. Was that too much to ask?

'She'll survive.' Marlene said gruffly from my left. 'No telling what she'll think to do next.'

A gentle hand brought itself to my neck- checking my pulse, and then hastily leaving.

'She's awake.' The voice confirmed. 'Now she's just ignoring us.'

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Lily? Lils? Lily, come on! We know you're awake. Some of us are hungry!'

'Alice Hunter!' Mary's voice scolded.

'What?'

Lily sat up, automatically reaching for her wand on the bedside cabinet, rubbing her eyes in a haze. When she blinked, three very somber faces were looking down at her.

Lily shrunk down at Marlene's concerned face, barely able to hide a hiccough at the look before bursting into tears.

She hated this. Hated crying, hated feeling worthless and sad. Severus had betrayed her. _Betrayed_ her_. _

And she knew he wasn't going to come back this time.

…

-James-

'Prongs!'

I faintly heard my best mate's voice, but as soon as I turned to rise, it disappeared again. That's when I realized that I was staring at Evans.

That girl has it out for me. I mean us, you know, the Marauders. She always seemed to ignore my, _our_, gazes, and never ceased to surprise me. Her long, red hair caught the flames reflection, casting a shadow of perfection on the Gryffindor common room floor…

I felt someone shaking me.

'James, you have to stop doing that, mate,' Sirius said, trying (and failing) not to laugh. 'She already hates you; try not to throw us under the broom again, eh?'

Looking up, I noticed two laughing faces.

I scowled. 'Blimey, Padfoot. She doesn't hate me. At least, I hope not.'

Sirius chuckled and helped me up. Standing, I turned my gaze back to Lily.

She was sitting with a friend in front of the hearth fire, and the girl was muttering something to her. Her back was turned, but even then I could spot her shaking form. The Lily I knew never cried…

I pushed my way through the hordes of Gryffindor's, knocking over pots of ink and rolls of parchment from tables and chairs on my way to the fireplace with very vocal complaints. I believe I even managed to hit Lily's outrageous ginger cat, who hissed at me.

'Watch it, Potter!' Marlene McKinnon glared at me from below, her hand on Lily's knee.

'Well, if you weren't in my spot, perhaps I'd have more grace.'

'Don't push it,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'I have to re-do that last bit of Slughorn's essay now, thanks to you.'

'Whatever, McKinnon,'

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I made it to Lily's side.

'Go away, James.' she made out, her form continuing to shudder. Her friend glared at me.

'Now, now, let's not get hasty. I can help, you know.'

Lily wiped her eyes on her jumper sleeve.

'All of this is-is your fault, you know.' She exclaimed, tears still slipping from her eyes.

'_My _fault? What did I do?'

'You're the one that caused Severus to say that-that awful word.'

'Awe, come on, Evans. That slimeball had it coming for him,'

'She just lost her best-friend.' Lily's consultant spat. 'How would you feel if one of your precious little Marauder friends abandoned you? Hm?'

'What's your name?' I asked her, putting a hand on my chin in deep contemplation. 'You don't look familiar to me at all.'

'Alice Hunter.' She said, holding her hand out with a look of true distaste in her eyes. 'Oh, don't shake it, Potter. Who knows what sorts of rubbish are on those hands of yours.'

'Pleasure,'

'Would you like a hot chocolate, Lils?' Alice asked in a much softer tone, turning her back to me. 'I can summon one for you if you'd like.

'With some of those little marshmallows?' Mary MacDonald said from beside her, getting up.

'P-please,'

After a nod from Marlene, Mary ran off.

'Why's she so upset in the first place?' I asked, mussing up my hair. 'Oh! Is it about Sniv-'

'Severus!' Lily exploded, anger rippling on her face. 'Severus Snape! Not Snivellus! This is why you can't help me, Potter! You don't get me!'

With that, she ran out of the common room and into the girl's dormitories, sobbing her eyes out. Alice and Marlene looked at me with clear loathing and ran after her, shouting her name.

I flumped down on my now-vacant spot, leaning my head up against the warm stone. What on earth was I thinking? Why would Perfect Prefect Lily even look my way?

'Well said, Prongs. Well said.' Sirius clapped in mock salute, appearing at my side almost instantly. 'I don't think it could've gone any worse than that mate!'

I scowled at my fellow Marauders. 'I did it again, didn't I?'

Remus looked up at me in confusion. 'Mate, you've messed up in front of Lily since you were eleven. This won't be the first time you've said something quite that insensitive.'

'And nowhere near the last.' Sirius jumped in, crowding me in the narrow hearth-fire seat. 'Ah, you fancy her. Why not just admit it?'

I shoved him to the floor. 'What good would that do? She hates me now. Well, more than usual. Why oh why does it always come back to Snivellus? That Slytherin's a git.'

Sirius rolled his eyes in agreement, now sitting cross-legged on the floor. He made no sign that he was at all insulted. In fact, he almost looked pleased. That's the good thing about him: he always understands what I don't have the courage to say.

Behind us, the portrait hole opened, revealing the round, baby-faced Peter Pettigrew no one can help but tease. His lanky arms and rucksack were filled with books and notes, no doubt been harassing Minnie for help in the Transfiguration O.W.L for two hours.

Peter waddled up to us, a smirk on his wide face. 'So, how'd it go with Evans?'

Sirius turned to look at him. 'Where the heck were you?'

I put my head in my hands and moaned. 'How do you think it went, Pete?'

'On the optimistic side,' he said, putting his armful of extra Transfiguration and Potions homework on the mantle. 'I could say spontaneous, or perhaps even, Merlin forgive, insightful-'

'Or perhaps not.' Remus said, leaning against the coffee table.

'Or,' Peter pushed forward. 'You could be three steps back from where you started. I'm assuming the latter is reality?'

'Shove off Pettigrew,' Sirius said. 'Poor blokes had a tough break. But don't worry about it; Evans is too bloody proud to admit that Snivellus is up to _here_ in the dark arts, so why would she even consider your stunning amazingness?'

'Yeah!' Remus interjected. 'I mean, I heard from Marlene on the way up here that she and Snape aren't even friends anymore! We might've just secured you a spot today, mate!'

'I suppose.'

'Suppose?' Sirius exclaimed. 'Suppose? Do we need to hang you by your ankle for you to get it too?'

'Oh, I get it,' I said sadly. 'I get that she hates me now.'

'Yes, you've already said that.' Remus said.

'Shove off, the lot of you. I jus' wanna be alone.'

'You sure, mate?' Peter asked. 'The nights still young, we could go prank someone, get your mind off things.'

'No. I'll see you upstairs.'

Peter was about to interject again, but after a sullen look from Sirius, Remus grabbed his elbow securely and dragged them both upstairs.

Sirius sat on the floor dragging his quill against the grains in the rug. He looked fascinated with his discovery, especially when I turned to look at him.

'Why're you still here?'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Whatever you say, Prongs- I'm not leaving.' He said stubbornly, pulling out a scrap of parchment to scribble on. I don't care what he says- that bloke's a brilliant artist.

I shrugged.

'But… you have to revise Transfiguration-'

'Transfiguration's bullocks.' Sirius said. 'You know how much I hate it.'

'Whatever.'

Sirius gave off a long, dramatic sigh.

I snuck a glance at him and rolled my eyes.

'Well that was dramatic.'

'Only the best for my Jamie,' Sirius retorted, folding his arms up against his chest, his drawing long forgotten.

This is why I supposed I still had Sirius as a friend. Stubborn as hell, headstrong-but undeniably loyal. Sirius Black would never leave me if I was in trouble. He had always listened to my rants on Lily, kicked me in the shin when I deserved it, and cared enough to stay around.

'I reckon I need a drink,' Sirius said, smirking wildly and grabbing his wand. 'Any suggestions? I'll need a strong one, I reckon.'

'Hot chocolate?' I asked meekly.

'Seriously?'

'It's my favourite.' I said. 'Especially when you put those little marshmallows on top.'

'You are a poor excuse of a drinking partner, mate.'

I grinned sheepishly.

Sirius grabbed an empty Butterbeer bottle from Sandra Nestahale beside him- his smirk alone a fine substitute, and concentrated madly.

Nothing happened. Sandra sighed happily, watching his arms with high interest.

'Mate, you're rubbish at this,' I said finally, after a long moment of, well, nothing. 'Perhaps you _should _practise for the O.W.L.'

'Shut up.'

'Here,' I said, waving my wand carefully, reciting the complex conjuring spell McGonagall had hastened to teach me. She won't admit it, but she and I both know I'm her favourite prodigy. Sure enough, a steaming cup of Odgen's Firewhiskey appeared a moment later, along with a small mug of marshmallow excessive hot chocolate.

'Good choice, Prongs. Getting drunk's a fine way to end any day.'

'There isn't even enough there to get you drunk.' I laughed, trying, and failing to conceal the teddy bear on my hot chocolate mug. 'I swear, you absorb liquor like no one I've ever met.'

'Is that baby Jamie's teddy cup I see?' Sirius said in a falsetto baby voice. 'Them and their little waistcoats and bobble hats. So cute, Jamie. Here,' he threw me the glass bottle. 'Get a little liquor in you. You'll need it.'

I drank deeply from the large bottle, feeling the liquid fire slip down my throat. I held up the bottle in a toast.

'To us!' Sirus laughed, taking the bottle from me.

_To Lily. _I thought, taking another large sip.

…

**Back again! I hope you like this new version, with, you know, actual grammar and stuff, this one will be here for a while. ;)**

**As for the teddy bear cup- totally have one. Go James!**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky **


	2. Don't Lose Yourself on the Way

_*A QUIET REALISATION*_

_By mistake, I seem to have left a gaping hole in our story. A beginning- the prequel to what has already happened. _

_My apologies._

_I keep a running count of this impending war, of the enemy, for everyone's sake. I find it helpful, and I think you will too. _

_On June 16__th__, 1976, Lord Voldemort was in the Eastern Mountains of Tibet with his most prized Death Eaters, attempting to coerce the giants to join the Death Eaters ranks. _

_He was successful._

_The Death Eater to Order of the Phoenix member's ratio is now up to 5 to 1. _

_Augusta Longbottom and Hestia Jones recently joined up._

_Sirius Black and James Potter hope to as soon as possible. _

_Yesterday, the fifth years completed their first O.W.L, Charms. James and Sirius, to everyone's surprise, passed with flying colours. _

_Lily Evans has been crying in her dormitory all night._

_And this; is where our story begins._

…

'Eh, Remus?'

Remus looked up for a quick minute, before bending over his Transfiguration notes again. 'Yeah?'

'You know, we haven't worked on our, well, _you-know-what's_ in a while-'

'I told you not to start that,' Remus said sharply, sitting up straighter. 'It's too dangerous.'

James rolled his eyes, leaning against the rough tree bark and closing his eyes. 'Remmy, you're going to have to get over the fact that, hey- we want to _help _you! Besides, do you know how cool it'd be if we actually did it? You know, and didn't die?'

'It's the "didn't die" bit that bothers me.' Remus said over the lisp of a quill in his mouth.

'We won't die,' Peter said assuredly, then looked quickly at James, who grinned. 'I mean, it's just a spell, right?'

'Just a spell?!' Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 'If it was just a spell, we'd be Animagi years ago!'

'Yeah, Pete,' Remus said, fingering long strands of grass between his fingers 'I mean, from what I've found; it's a lot more than that. It's some sort of… process. You need to do loads of theory first. Not many people can be Animagi either; it takes a lot of work.'

Sirius scoffed, putting his hands behind his head. 'Oh, rest assured that we'll figure it out.'

'Yes, but I still don't want you to. It's bad enough that you help me with my furry little problem-'

'Oh, come off it, Moons!' James answered, laughing. 'We're your friends. That and I kick arse in Transfiguration anyways. It'll be simple, I swear!'

'Solemnly?' Sirius said with a smirk.

'Oh, only the solemnest for you, Pads.'

Peter laughed quietly, only to have his head dunked by Sirius.

'So James,' Remus said, his eyes flicking between Sirius and Peter, who was now getting a powerful noogie. 'How'd your fling with Lily go?'

'Hey!' he said indignantly, levitating Sirius to the ground in front of him. 'You told! I told you _specifically_ I was going to wait until Will and Frank got out of the hospital wing!'

'Mate, they'll be in there for days,' Sirius answered, fixing his hair carefully, and sitting up. 'I mean, I would've waited, but then Pete had to go and slip some Firewhiskey into my pumpkin juice, and well, it all came out.'

'All of it?'

'Sorry, Prongs.'

James sighed unhappily. Of course all of this had to be dumped on him. Not only had the girl of his dreams rejected him, he didn't even know what he did wrong this time. It just didn't add up. He hadn't been insensitive; he had even been _charming _for Merlin's sake!

Just then, the Great Hall doors opened, and from their spot on the grass, James could see two girls leave the gate. One had short, curly blond hair tied up in bun, and the other, well; the other was a snivelling mess.

Sirius wolf-whistled, but that Hunter girl didn't even look in his direction. Lily put her head on her friends shoulder and started crying again.

'Poor luck, mate.'

James nodded sadly, fiddling with his wand.

Remus suddenly stood up, pulling his rucksack on one shoulder, and looking sadly back at the others, James in particular.

'No point, Moony,' Sirius drawled, fiddling with end of a dandelion stem. 'Evans' is being hormonal.'

'She needs someone there for her!' Remus said quietly. 'Sorry mate, I'm not- I mean, I don't _fancy_ her. She's my Prefect friend and sitting all alone, well, with Alice, but that hardly counts. What should I say on your behalf?'

'Uh, that I'm uber sorry for whatever I did to make her cry, and, uh, her wish is my command?'

Remus held in a barking laugh with little success. 'You want me to say _that?!'_

'Well, something like that,' James said, looking hurt. 'I mean, make it still sound like me, but throw a little Remus flair in.'

'Okay that I can do.'

Remus walked away from the tree towards the black lakes edge, holding his bag carefully. Once he reached the pair, Lily was holding in tears, sitting on a half-submerged rock a couple of feet out from the bank. Alice was standing nearby, obviously at a loss of what to say. Remus said something, and Lily stood up. In a second, she was in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

James' blood boiled. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, she had nothing on him- and it was his best mate, he wouldn't do something like that. Still, the way he was holding her…

He wished with everything in him that he could hold Lily like that someday- especially when she was crying. Nothing made his heart wrench more than when someone he loved was upset and he couldn't do anything about it.

'Just wait, Prongsie,' Sirius whispered. 'Just you wait.'

…

'Is Lily okay?'

Remus shrugged, sitting back down on the still-warm grass. After he dumped his rucksack on Peter's lap, he looked up.

'I mean, she's not crying anymore, right?' James asked anxiously, looking back at the now vacant bank.

'No, well; now she isn't.' Remus said, looking over his shoulder. 'She was a second ago.'

'Not helpful, mate,' Peter grunted, pushing the textbook laden bag off his knees. 'Prongs is in distress.'

'I'm not "in distress"' James protested.

'Sure you aren't.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Not helpful, Padfoot.'

'What time is it?' Sirius groaned, leaning back onto the prickly tree trunk. 'I'm starved.'

Peter looked at his watch. 'Quarter after.'

'After what?'

'Five.'

'Oh, thank Merlin.' Sirius sighed. 'Let's go.'

…

**Oh, I am so so sorry guys :((( I feel terrible for leaving you hanging for so long. So this, if you didn't already get the memo, it still Tears to Roses. If you want to rant, see chapter one.**

**And yes, I'm aware this chapter is pretty much just filler. I needed to get things rolling and that takes some time. **

**So, back eh? Whatcha think of the new version?**

**-Violet Sky **


	3. Stay Close to Me

**I am a Slytherin.**

I am a Gryffindor.

**I have friends that wish to be Death Eaters.**

I have friends that wish to survive this war.

**We used to be friends,**

But you changed all that.

**I thought you loved me, Lily. I didn't mean what I said.**

You meant it. We both know you meant every word.

**I didn't. Please-**

I'm done making excuses for you.

**You don't mean it.**

You hurt me too much for me to crawl back to you this time.

**My friends, they don't like you; they want… your kind, to be destroyed!**

So you did too.

**No! I was with them to protect you! It was always for you, please believe me!**

I- just can't Severus. Not anymore. What you said is unfixable, unforgivable.

**You don't have to forgive me-**

Yes, I do. I can't have that hanging over my head. And I can't.

**Can't what?**

Can't be with someone I know I can't trust. Someone who wants to join He Who Must Not Be Named!

**I'm not! I can't join him, Lily!**

Why not? You're so close: I remember what you've said about him. How _proud_ and _mighty_ he is.

**I just… I-I can't. **

Why? _Tell me!_

(**Because later I know I'll have to if I want to survive)**

…

Lily stood up abruptly, setting Severus on edge. He may not have said it, but she knew. Her ex-best friend was going to be a Death Eater.

…

'Lily, how'd the-'

Lily stormed past her friends, tears flying down her face and wrenched her dormitory door open. Only then, with no one watching, did she let herself sob. She laid face-down on her four-poster and cried. After what seemed like hours, Lily finally stopped- mostly because she simply couldn't anymore, and pulled herself into the foetal position on top of the sheets.

The funny thing was that Lily hated crying. _Hated_ it. Mostly because Petunia would every time a heartthrob would break-up with her. She didn't want to be characterized as weak, because she wasn't. She was strong, and as far as any of her friends were concerned, invincible. Heck, Lily didn't even think Rosie, her _best –friend_ had seen her cry before.

Lily sat up. She looked around in distaste of what she had just done. She had succumb enough to talk to Snape. At the time, she thought she was being brave. She thought they could get over this. But deep down, she knew they never could. He had done something she could never forgive.

Finally, after mopping her eyes with a tissue, she walked past hers and Mars four-poster and sat in her favourite perch, the small nook beside the open window and pulled her knees up to her chest. Tonight was one of those nights that Lily knew she could watch for ever. It was clear and starry, with high, white clouds in front of the moon, sometimes masking it. Below her, were the grounds. Deserted as they were, they looked much different than they usually did. Everything had ghastly shadows draped in front of them, and the Black Lake had a trickling moonbeam over the water. The forest was too, deserted. That is, until she took a second look.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw…. creatures walking out from under the Whomping Willow. One was tall, and walked out first, his tall antlers raised proudly. There was something- a man, by the looks of it, draped across its back.

Behind the stag, two other creatures limped out of the frozen tree; one looked like a dog and the other, well the other was just pathetic. The poor creature limped out of the tree and collapsed on the ground. The dog, (Lily could almost picture it rolling its eyes) picked up the rat and carried it in his teeth, running to catch up with the stag, who was almost at the Black Lake.

Lily was more than confused. What kind of dog would pick up a rat and carry it, not eat it? Why would the stag carry a man on its back?

And most of all, why were they reaching for the castle doors?

…

'Good run, tonight, mates!'

Sirius hefted Peter off his shoulder and into the air, levitating his exhausted friend as he walked through the doorway and into the Entrance Hall.

'Pathetic, you are,' Sirius grunted, glaring up at Peter, whose eyes were lolled backwards as he snored. 'You don't see me knocked out.'

'Lay off,' James said, pulling Remus's arm over his shoulder. 'Eh, give me a lift, will you?'

Sirius grabbed the arm of his best friend, laying him down on the Entrance Hall's floor.

'What'll we do with Pete?' Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

'Same as always, I suppose,' James shrugged, looking up at him. 'Leave 'im here until we get back.'

'Seems a bit harsh, Prongs. I mean, the least we can do is bring him to the dormitory.'

James stifled a laugh, and before long, both were doubled over and almost in tears.

'Who am I kidding,' Sirius gasped, holding his stomach. 'Leave 'im be,'

'What-what about Moony?'

James sobered up immediately, looking at his unconscious lying on the floor, curled up inside himself. Remus had been through so much, who was he to even laugh when he could've died tonight?

Together, Sirius and James lifted Remus up by his shoulders, their new wounds scratched and muffed in the dim lighting. Together, they walked down the moon-lit corridor, passing Peeves, who winked at the trio, throwing a bookcase through the wall.

Finally, after winding through what seemed like an endless amount of corridors, they reached the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall were already waiting. The second they passed the threshold, Remus was taken out of their arms.

'Thank you, Potter, Black,' Madame McGonagall said, following Madame Pompfrey alongside the two.

The Matron laid Remus down on the back-most cot, tucking a pillow behind his head. She then immediately began healing her bi-monthly patient, waving her wand over his battered body.

'How is he?' James asked, watching Madame Pompfrey pour the ever-present Wolfsbane down his throat.

The Matron sighed.

'Same as to be expected, Potter.' She answered, pulling another half-dozen potions from a cupboard. 'But the release time is to be the same as always, if that's what you're asking.'

Sirius cringed as a particularly thick potion was swirled into his friend's mouth.

'I suspect you are to be in bed, the both of you,' McGonagall said, her lips tight. 'I would see to it, but your friend is in need of consolidation.'

'But Professor-'

'Remus is in good hands. And if you don't wish to spend the evening in my office, I would kindly ask you to return to your dormitories.'

James sighed. He knew better than to argue with a livid McGonagall. So he tugged Sirius' sleeve, dragging him up by the heels to the boys dormitory.

…

**Sorry for the wait! I hate to leave you guys hanging, because I know first-hand how much it sucks. But school really is taking it out on me. In any case, don't expect updates to be more frequent than once or twice a month. **

**If you're looking for the spiel of why the heck this is on your alert, check out chapter 1, which was also re-done.**

**-Violet Sky **


	4. The Death Eater Debut

_~FOR STARTERS~_

_Severus Snape hasn't been out of his dormitory for more than exams. And according to his dorm-mates, he hasn't been heard of since term ended, almost two months previously. _

_Lily Evans was on holiday in New Zealand and Australia with her family for the summer, as her father had a business trip, the Evans made a trip out of it. _

_Petunia, much to her distaste, was forced to attend._

_James Potter and the Marauders have been at the Potters cottage on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow all holiday. _

_As for Lord Voldemort, well, he was almost defeated before he even got a chance to see a glimpse of his real victory. _

…

* * ***THE SCENE* * * **

It was a dark forest, at twilight: one that had skeletons for tree branches and a sky the shade of pitch dangling precariously above the wood. There was no moon, and the stars were hidden in high-flying clouds. A breath of wind scattered the few leaves on the beaten path. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded, and a tall figure appeared with a start in the leaves. He had a pure-white face and long, flowing black robes. There was a cruel grin on his face and splatters of blood on his feet.

...

With a similar crack, a woman too appeared. As soon as she regained her bearings, she swept up her long black skirt and ran to the man with a wide smile on her heavy-blown mouth. Once she arrived at his feet, she gave a low bow, and then took step with the man down the path.

'Lord Voldemort is very displeased, Bella.'

Bellatrix looked wounded. Her lover was furious, she could hear it. That fool, Dolohov, had failed in his mission, endangering them all to Lord Voldemort's wrath. She reached out to touch her lord's face, but stopped at the very last moment. She instead drew her wand and Vanished the vines crossing the path, breaking step with Lord Voldemort. She brought up her skirt and ran to re-joined him.

'I expected better of my Death Eaters tonight. You have all disappointed me.'

'What can I do, Milord?!' Bellatrix asked eagerly, turning and looking up to face him on the narrow path, 'Anything for you!'

Lord Voldemort remained silent. For the better of a quarter of an hour, no sound came from either of them, rather the occasional scuffle of leaves, or the groaning of a poplar tree above them.

Finally, they reached a clearing doused in moonlight that was clearly waiting for them. There were many people disfigured in heavy cloaks and skull masks, standing in a circle, chanting wildly in a foreign tongue. Lord Voldemort swept his robe and, swirled into the centre of the ranks. As one, the chanting stopped.

'How many of you came at my call, tonight,' Lord Voldemort began quickly, walking haphazardly, almost as a drunk, around the circle of his closest followers. 'Yet, all of you have failed Lord Voldemort, and as such- all must return the favour.'

It was silent- even the wind seemed to be holding its breath. Voldemort looked at all the Death Eaters in turn, clearly looking for a weakness; a shudder, a shake. Any version of this would not be tolerated.

Voldemort looked past Bellatrix, and to the immediate right, stood a Death Eater who with his mask looked identical to the rest. Voldemort swept to the man, and looked down on him in distaste.

'Lucius, how… obsolete you seem.'

Lucius Malfoy did not respond. Wisely, as it would seem, as Lord Voldemort moved forward.

He stopped, instead, in front of man three to his left and five ranks his junior.

*** * *A SMALL DISCRIPTION* * * **

Antonin Dolohov was a heavy-set man, with a deliberate, darkened expression. His hair hung in thin, scraggly lines around the twisted shape that was his face. A small goatee was smeared and overgrown across his chin. With a swift movement, he caught a small bird in his fore-finger and thumb. He twisted the hummingbird in his fingers, and after it struggled and fought for seconds on end, he eventually crushed it- which he then threw to the forest floor. With a smile, he stomped on the small bird and looked up at his Lord.

…

'You failed me, Dolohov.'

Antonin cast a small half-smile at Voldemort, his Death Eater mask blinding the wild look in his eyes.

'Never, Milord; I did all that you've asked of me.'

Lord Voldemort took a quick step to Antonin, his faceless expression mere centimetres from his followers. Antonin grinned once more, but had the sense to retract once Voldemort's wand was level with his heart.

The leaves, at last, took a long awaited breath, and shook in the trees all around them.

'Death will not suffice for men who cheat,' Lord Voldemort hissed in his ear. 'Death is for those unwilling to believe otherwise. You are not a daring man, Dolohov. You are undeserving of a rank you see fit to ignore and treat as blasphemy.'

A figure stepped forward, behind them, and Lord Voldemort turned.

'Milord, _please_ have mercy!' the woman whispered urgently, her long hair stirred up in the gusts. 'Please, my husband is a fool. Let him be so we can leave in peace.'

Voldemort turned to her, his wand raised above his head.

'A fool,' Lord Voldemort said with creed. His followers broke out in rough cackles and shrieks.

'It is pitiful,' he continued. 'That a woman in my ranks should beg for a life to be spared. His life is worth ten of yours, Half-blood; tread carefully on this uneven ground.'

With a flash of burning green, the woman fell to the floor with a scream dying on her lips; and with it, Voldemort and Dolohov smiled. Antonin waved his own wand, bringing the corpse of his wife to flames.

'I have a desire, my dear friends, to overthrow those who see fit to accept the impure.' Voldemort said, sweeping in and around the rough circle. 'Mudbloods are infringing on the Pure Blood supremacy, and for this I will not stand. The Minister of Magic will die, and I will rule over all!'

A maniacal shriek drew out among the Death Eaters and the chanting continued. Louder and louder in rang through the empty wood, and the sour sweat of a swamp leaked into the air as they shrieked and cackled. Lord Voldemort raised his wand to the sky and with a smile, lightning overthrew the sky.

Bellatrix laughed loudly, opening her arms wide the dangling stars. At last, all was as it should be. Lord Voldemort was in the opportune position; the Minister would be overthrown tonight!

...

**Lily, are you sure you want to go back?**

Mum, we've been over this. It's my sixth year, I'm a Prefect, and only have two years left. Surely I can hold out a whiles longer.

**But what if that James Potter does the same thing again?**

I'm strong enough to not break again.

**Darling, I only want what's best for you. And if Hogwarts isn't the best, anymore, with this Lord Vol-**

_Don't speak the name! _

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed hundreds, Lily. **_**Hundreds!**_** I don't want you to face the same war I did.**

Mum-

**I won't have it. You know how I feel about this, Lily.**

It'll be fine. No one will think of coming to Hogwarts when Headmaster Dumbledore's there. He's the most powerful wizard alive!

**It will only take one mistake to end your life, Lily. Think on that.**

…

'Coming, Jamie?'

James snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at his best-mate, who was leaning out the back-most compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The Marauder Cave, as he had dubbed it. James quickly Summoned his trunk, and stowed it in the luggage rack, holding the cage of his bright red owl, Evona, in his spare hand. Once he reached the seat opposite Sirius, he looked around, apparent confusion written on his expression.

'Where are the others?'

Sirius sighed, sitting up taller, his Muggle motorbike magazine slipping out of hands, falling to the floor, a bikini clad Muggle girl smiling at him from the folded over page. 'Moony said he'd be late, (he stayed up last night, if you catch my drift) and Pete, well, that bloke is never on time.'

James shrugged, leaning back on the scarlet train's bench and put his feet up.

Ever since he was old enough to know of Hogwarts, James had always looked forward to the first day of term. It was a new year of Marauding and for that, James would give his very life to make sure mayhem would continue to ensue.

Behind him, it was a bleak day. Rain clouds dotted against the horizon and an impending thunderstorm seemed to be on the way. Which was strange, this early in the rainy season.

In the very middle of the thwart of people on platform 9 ¾, a robust boy came tumbling to the train. He had a round, pink face and a prickle of brown hair on top. A large, slightly overflowing trunk was on his trolley, with a large toad that greatly resembled him in its cage.

Peter grinned and waved at the duo, his trolley almost tipping from the excessive movement.

Sirius laughed through the glass, looking at the scene over his black maddoggers.

'Ah, some things never do change, do they, Prongs?' Sirius said, his nose pressed up against the glass. 'Six years later and still tripping all over himself.'

James suppressed a grin, that is, until a goddess walked up to their compartment.

'Excuse me;' Lily Evans said, her hand on her hip. 'You may like to know that the Prefect carriage is in need of Remus Lupin. Where is he?'

'He's, uh, I mean-'

'What Prongs is meaning,' Sirius interrupted, smirking silently at his friends falter. 'Is that our dear friend is experiencing his bi-monthly issue. Seeing as though you are a girl, Evans, you'd know all about that bit, don't you?'

Lily frowned at Sirius and rolled her eyes, sitting next to James on the red plush seat. 'So he isn't here? How is he getting to Hogwarts then?'

'Other arrangements have been made, Evans, if it matters so much to you.'

James almost burst. Lily was sitting _right beside him!_ She was already in her black Hogwarts robes, her regulation length skirt hugging her in all the right places. If he wanted, he could tip back her head, and put his hand in her red curls, pulling his head towards those perfect lips-

'James!' Lily said, looking at him in disgust. 'I mean, Potter, don't stare at me like that! It's weird!'

James was pleased to see she looked flustered and agitated, her cute face pushed into the extremes of limited patience.

James lost himself staring at her when she wasn't looking; pure _frustration_ even looked cute on her.

'Well, when he arrives, be sure to alert me.' Lily said, standing up and dusting off her skirt. 'We need to have the Prefects meeting.'

With that, she opened and shut the door with a slam. James could hear her stomping down the hall.

'Smooth moves, Potter.' Sirius said, pulling his Maddoggers back over his eyes and his magazine back onto his lap. 'Never seen you quite that willing before, good work, mate.'

By the final whistle, Sirius and James were sitting comfortably once more, rain pelting off the window behind their heads. When the train finally began to move, a hurried knock sounded at the door, revealing a soaked Peter.

'You alright there, mate?' James asked him, shutting the door with a kick. 'Saying mushy goodbyes?'

Peter rolled his eyes, plunking down next to Sirius, putting his toad on the ground by his feet. 'No. In fact, I said goodbye to Mother before I even got to the platform. Oh, Dorea says goodbye. She made fudge, but apparently you lot forgot to bring it.'

Sirius caught the package and looked at it as solid gold.

James looked at his best-friend in horror.

'Why in Merlin's name did you leave _that_ behind?' they said in unison.

Peter laughed. 'One in the same, you two are, one in the same.'

…

**Oh yeah, that was a quick update. I hope you guys like it! Things are going to be going quicker this time, with less emphasis on Hogwarts years and more on the post-school, pre-death era of 78-81. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review! **

**~Violet Sky **

…


End file.
